Bite Sized Christmas Drabbles
by idris02
Summary: Some cute Christmas centric moments for mainly HermionexRon and HarryxGinny, spread throughout their lives and varying in length. Planning on posting one a day for each day of December :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Jumper

**XX**

The whole family sat gathered round the table, what was left of them anyway. Outside the wind was whipping past the window and the sun had long since disappeared, but inside the fire was glowing and the room was warm.

"It's present time!" Molly announced as she cleared away the breakfast dishes with the help of Fleur. "Ours first." She added picking up her wand and sending a large stack of presents into the room to be distributed, and handed to the right person.

The Weasley's didn't need to suppress groans at the lumpy packages in front of them, this year they were grateful for their hand knitted sweaters, Molly almost didn't do them. They all unwrapped their presents smiling and Harry smiled warmly as unwrapped his jumper with a large H on the front.

Only Hermione sat still with the present lying on the table in front of her. Tears were welling in her eyes for the third time today but these weren't tears of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Ron whispered, dropping his usual maroon jumper on the table, turning his attention to Hermione. Following her gaze to the present lying unwrapped before her he understood.

"I have my own Weasley jumper." Hermione said slowly, picking up the present and gently pulling off the wrapping paper.

The whole table were watching Hermione now as her eyes misted over as she held the jumper in front of her, her face blank.

"The size might be a bit.." Molly started, worryingly watching Hermione.

"It's perfect!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up out of her seat and hugging Molly, her jumper still in her arms.

"Now we all have to hug you, don't we?" George moaned a smile on his lips and his mother's real smile for the first time today.

Pulling their new jumpers over their heads, even Fleur, they got out of the seats and walked over to a sobbing Molly, letting her wet tears fall onto them as she smiled away their thank you's and Merry Christmas's. Smiling through the tears, as she hugged her family she was eternally grateful at her decision to knit the jumpers this year, as per tradition. Even the one sitting alone in her room.

**XX**

******This is my first Christmas as a ff writer so I wanted to do something special. I am attempting to write 24 different Christmas drabbles for hp, mainly RonxHermione and HarryxGinny, that are a variety of lengths, and are scattered throughout their lives.**

**I hope that you like this, and I would love it if you would review, and feel free to make suggestions for some Christmas drabbles you would like to see :)  
Have a great December :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Alone

**XX**

Next to Harry the covers were pushed back, and the bed was cold, Ginny hadn't lain there in hours. Scanning the room, he pulled himself out of his bed and opened the curtains. He smiled down at the buildings and ground covered in snow, and at the Christmas lights that were still flashing from beneath the blanket of white snow, that would turn into sludge as the day wore on.

Harry checked the clock on the wall wondering if Ginny had spent the morning doing a last minute search for his stack of presents that he had hidden from her and everyone else, who had all tried and failed at attempting to discover what he had bought them. Hearing a sound coming from the bathroom he smiled to himself, he hadn't hidden them in there.

"Still haven't found them then?" Harry said smugly as he walked towards the bathroom and pushed open the bathroom door, revealing Ginny sitting in front of the toilet, her face wet with sweat and her head slumped over the side, she was wrought with tiredness.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed rushing forward, Ginny looked up at him, giving him a weak smile before he dropped to his knees in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asked, his worried eyes scanning her body.

"Just morning sickness again." Ginny answered, as she tried to fight back a yawn.

"Oh of course." Harry exclaimed, his eyes lowering to her stomach, looking at the bump, their baby was growing in side of her. "Well.." Harry started as he moved his arms to wrap her into a hug and kiss her, but she pushed him back with the palm of his hand. He gave her a questioning look, before she turned to face the toilet and threw up.

Leaning forward he gathered her hair up into his hand and stroked her back as she continued.

"I think I'm done." Ginny said weakly as she flushed the toilet and slowly rose from the ground. As she cleaned her teeth, Harry sat on the floor leaning against the wall in shock, in a few months he would be a father. He was overwhelming happy and excited but also overwhelming worried at the same time.

"It's still a pain not being able to drink, especially today and New Year's." Ginny said as she placed her toothbrush back besides Harry and he stood up to face her.

"Merry Christmas." Harry said, pulling her into the hug he wanted to give her minutes ago, then kissed her deeply before looking down at his watch, they were running late.

"This is our last Christmas alone." Ginny said a smile etched onto her face as she imagined a baby giggling, chuckling and smiling at the Christmas lights. Not just any baby, their baby.

**XX**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and make sure to check back tomorrow for the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mr&Mrs

**XX**

"Merry Christmas Mrs Wealsey." Ron whispered as he watched his beautiful wife open her eyes and look up at him and smile, from where her head rested on his chest.

"Merry Christmas Mr Wealsey." Hermione whispered, kissing Ron before she lay her head back down on his chest and not moving her head, she scanned the room for presents. She then rested her eyes on the window, where she lay watching the snowflakes whirl past, as her head rose with each breath of Ron's.

Outside it truly was a winter wonderland.

**XX**

**This is the shortest drabble in this collection, there are longer ones coming up soon :)**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Biscuits

**XX**

"Where are the biscuits?" Harry yelled from downstairs, his voice sounded slightly frantic, which made Ginny chuckle as she put on her earrings and smiled into the mirror at her reflection.

"Fourth shelf, blue box." Ginny yelled back, trying to keep her amusement out of her tone.

"It's tiny, no biscuits would fit in there!" Harry yelled back, as a crash emitted from the kitchen, causing Ginny's smile to broaden. James was out with Ron and Hermione, and wouldn't even remember his first Christmas, been only a few months old, but Harry wanted to lay out milk and biscuits for Santa, even though he would be the one eating them, he was worried about making it perfect for James.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Ginny yelled back, as she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail.

"Oh." Harry said, his voice carried to Ginny as she made her way down the staircase and past the living room which was now a Christmas cave. Harry was never been fanatic about Christmas but this was James' first Christmas, so a massive Christmas tree sat in the corner, which was heavily decorated, lights and tinsel were strung beneath the ceiling, and candy canes floated close to the walls, just out of the reach of James' chubby fingers.

"Find them?" Ginny asked as she walked into the kitchen, which was already stacked with some of her mother's empty baking dishes. They were having Christmas here, on the sole condition that Molly would still be able to cook.

"Yes." Harry sighed, placing the box beside the Santa plate that sat in front of the fire in preparation of tonight.

"Freaking out?" Ginny said as she picked her handbag off the table and walked towards Harry.

"Maybe a little bit." Harry said, as he kissed Ginny.

"Ready for some last minute Christmas shopping?" Ginny asked, pulling away and grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Yes." Harry finished his tea and grabbed some floo powder for himself.

"Try not to get lost again." Ginny chuckled, as she kissed him and stepped towards the fire.

"That was one time!" Harry moaned, blushing as he remembered his first experience with floo powder.

"Uh-huh." Ginny smiled at Harry as stepped into the fire, "Diagon Alley." She shouted before disappearing in the green flame.

**XX**

**Hope this story was more of a part of the harry potter universe ;)  
Please review and check back tomorrow for another one.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Stocking

**XX**

Hermione sat alone in the house, her hand resting on her cup of tea as she sat lazily on the sofa in front of the fire, reading through her stack of parchment she took home from work the day before. Even though a Christmas tree sat in the corner, and tinsel and lights sparkled around the room it didn't feel like Christmas yet. No snow covered the grass outside, no snowflakes floated by the open curtains that revealed the dark night outside. It was Christmas Eve, but with the lack of snow and most importantly the lack of Ron, it didn't seem like it was Christmas time at all.

She had taken up the habit of sitting in front of the fire a few months ago. When he was away for longer than three days she would spend her time at home either in front of the fire, or pausing as she flitted from room to room, straining her ears, trying to hear the distinct sound of Ron flooing or apparating in.

A small sound penetrated the silence of the room, Hermione's eyes darted up from her parchment to the fire. The parchment she was holding slid out of her palm onto the floor as the flame turned green in front of her eyes.

"Ron!" She shrieked, placing her cup of the table beside her and slowly rising from the couch.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Ron spluttered as he stepped out of the fire place, wrapped in a soaking wet travelling cloak which was covered in snow. "Is it?" He asked, pulling off his coat and pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Not yet." Hermione smiled into his chest, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands not able to reach the whole way round. "You've still got, 4 minutes left of Christmas Eve." She added as she glanced at the clock on the wall behind him.

"Good." Ron said, kissing Hermione. They hadn't seen each other in over a week, and he was afraid of missing Christmas. Running his hands through her hair, their kiss deepened. Both he suddenly pulled back his eyes wide open. "I almost forgot! I would have been here about 10 minutes ago, but this delayed me."

Ron picked up his travelling coat off the ground, riffled through the pockets, then placed it onto the stand by the front door, with a small brown package in his hands. Hermione watched him curiously as a smile lit up his face.

"I was walking past, and I just…" Ron said, opening the brown package and pulling out a pink and purple embroidered Christmas stocking, with Muggle elves embroidered on the side and a single word written in large ruby letters, 'Rose', Ron grinned madly at Hermione.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed walking forward and snatching the stocking out of his hands and examining it closely.

The attention to detail was amazing, the stitching was perfect and the material was soft beneath her fingers. He really did choose something beautiful, but it must have cost him a fortune. In the Muggle world this wouldn't have come cheap.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Ron asked quietly, smiling at Hermione, pleased that she loved it as much as he did, the brief wave of worriment gone completely.

"She'll love it." Hermione replied, her eyes flicked from Ron's smiling face back to the Christmas stocking that she was holding in her hands. In front of her Ron kicked off his shoes, flicked his wand to put them up on the shoe rack and sunk to his knees in front of her.

Ron gently pushed her shirt up with the palm of his hand, exposing her protruding stomach. Smiling, he leant forward and kissed her stomach, causing her heart to melt.

"Merry Christmas Rose." Ron whispered as the clock chimed filling the room with ringing. Pulling her shirt back down, he stood up and kissed Hermione again, before whispering, "Merry Christmas Hermione" as his lips hovered over hers.

"Merry Christmas Ron." Hermione breathed, before placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling him into a deep kiss.

The snow seemed to have followed Ron home, and snowflakes were falling rapidly past the window. Snow was quickly covering the grass, and in the morning the entire village would be covered in a layer of snow, declaring that is was truly winter. She had her snow and she had her Ron.

Now it felt like Christmas was here.

**XX**

**One of the longer drabbles in this collection, I hope that you enjoyed it and make sure to check back tomorrow :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cards

**XX**

The heat of the fire filled the room, the curtains were drawn, and the lights were peering down onto the table where Hermione sat hunched over a long sheet of parchment, surrounded by glitter, paper, glue, pens, stamps and a variety of card making equipment. Her wand lay discarded by her side as she checked the list again.

"Why did I leave this so late?" Hermione sighed, as she crossed another name off the list and scribbled as neatly and as quickly as she possibly could into the blank card that she had just made before her.

"What can I do?" Ron said, kissing Hermione on the cheek before depositing a boiling cup of tea in front of her and sitting down in the seat opposite.

"It's fine I…" Hermione started, before frantically searching through the pile in front of her, her frown deepening.

"I have made Christmas cards before you know." Ron said, struggling to suppress a laugh. She looked exactly as she did years ago when they sat in the common room and she fretted over exams or homework, some things never changed.

"I know, it would be a great help… oh no!" Hermione exclaimed, staring wide eyed at the list in front of her and then up at Ron. "We didn't get Neville a present, I completely forgot, I…" Hermione spoke quickly, checking off a mental checklist of presents in the box underneath their bed, filled with emergency presents and presents that had stored for future events, but had no planned owner.

"Yes we did, I bought Neville's, Dean's and the rest of Harry's and also Mum's presents last week." Ron said cutting Hermione off midstream. She opened her mouth and closed it again, the frantic look leaving her eyes and the frown leaving her face.

"What would I do without you?" Hermione said smiling over at Ron.

"Hard to tell at this stage. I'm going to get you some chocolate." Ron rose from his seat, and kissed Hermione, his hands running through her hair and her hands gripping the sides of his face. As they pulled away minutes later both out of breath Ron headed into the kitchen to get his wife a block of chocolate.

**XX**


	7. Chapter 7 - Late

**XX**

"Hurry up Ron we're already running late!" Ginny yelled from the bottom of the staircase, her arms crossed and her face furious, he couldn't see but she was glaring at him through the walls.

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hand reading the Daily Prophet, already dressed and ready to go, her bushy hair french plaited by Ginny. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a singlet with a light jumper, prepared to take off in a few hours when she got her traditional jumper from her mother in law.

Ginny was in her red jeans and her black Wicked Sisters t-shirt which her mother hated, so she was wearing her teal jumper over the top. Winding up the banister was tinsel, and fairy lights, Christmas decorations hung on all the walls, and a Merry Christmas sign hung where the house elves heads once resided. But Ginny was not full of Christmas cheer as she waited at the bottom of the staircase, impatiently tapping her fingers against her thigh as she glared up the stairs at her brother.

"I don't know why you're yelling at me, Harry's still in the shower." Ron moaned as he came running down the stairs, he kissed Ginny on the cheek before whispering, "Merry Christmas sis." He smiled at Ginny then headed to the kitchen to chat to Hermione.

"Still in the.. argh." Ginny groaned as she smiled at Ron who disappeared into the kitchen, and she stormed upstairs to find Harry. As she drew closer to the bathroom she could hear the shower running, pulling out her wand, she unlocked the door and it flew open in front of her revealing a very much empty room.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed her eyes scanning the room looking for any anomalies. Chuckling, he pulled his invisibility cloak off and smiled at Ginny, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Ron lied." Ginny added lamely, blushing slightly as Harry's grin broadened.

"Yes. I thought the running shower was a nice touch." Harry said, turning off the shower and turning back to face Ginny, he folded his cloak and with a flick of his wand sending it sailing past her and into his room.

"We're running late." Ginny said, attempting to change the subject and trying not to smile at Harry but failing miserably on both accounts.

"Merry Christmas Ginny." Harry said as he stepped forward flicked his wand again and caught a yellow rectangular box as it sailed into the room. Handing it to Ginny, he smiled as he carefully watched her expression. Ripping off the wrapping paper Ginny opened the lid and her face lit up.

"It's gorgeous!" Ginny shrieked, which was very unlike her, but the necklace that lay before her was the most beautiful piece of jewellery she had even seen.

"No you're gorgeous, this will just add to it." Harry said, picking up the necklace from the box and stepped beside Ginny. Brushing her hair away, he placed the necklace onto her neck and did up the clasp.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Ginny said swirling around to face him as soon as the necklace was on, letting the box fall to the floor she wrapped her arms around his neck and forgetting about the time, she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**XX**


	8. Chapter 8 - Cooking

**XX**

After a long debate that the fairy lights that Hermione had purchased were not in fact fairy lights, with Ron insisting that Hermione should get her money back, and Hermione insisting that they were in fact the muggle version of fairy lights, which Ron simply did not understand; the fairy lights were eventually strung around the room. The fire was burning, the Christmas tree stood decorated, and delicious smells were wafting out of the kitchen as Hermione finished her plait and made her way downstairs.

The snow was cascading down past the window, the world outside truly looked like Christmas. The soft snow hadn't been turned into sludge yet as it had been continuously snowing all morning and all afternoon. One of the best things about been a wizard was not having to walk through the knee deep snow and somehow attempt to get in the car and drive.

"Smells good." Hermione said as she entered the kitchen. She kissed Ron quickly before opening the oven and having a look inside, breathing in the smell of ham and turkey.

"Always a tone of surprise." Ron quipped, flicking his wand and sending more ingredients in the large salad bowl beside him on the bench.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked, scanning the kitchen, looking for something that was half finished or something that needed to be clean. But Ron seemed to have all bases covered.

"It would be a great help…" Ron started.

"Yes." Hermione nodded eagerly.

"If you would get a glass of red wine." Ron said, smiling to himself as he washed the lettuce, and checked on the pots that were simmering away on the stove.

"Got it." Hermione put the bottle back in the drink cooler, they had run out of space in the fridge so Hermione had insisted on getting a large bucket full of ice to keep the drinks cool in, they could easily do it through magic, but her parents would appreciate the drink cooler far more.

"Now take a seat and take a sip, then take another sip and just relax." Ron said, kissing Hermione on the cheek as she glared at him.

"That's not help!" Hermione said, ignoring her sudden thirst for the wine in her hand, she was not giving up just yet.

"You already set the table and decorated the living room." Ron reasoned smiling at Hermione as he sliced the potatoes and the carrot with a flick of his wand.

"We did that together!" Hermione exclaimed she scanned the kitchen again looking for something to do, "Isn't there something I can do?"

"You can do what I said, and get out of the kitchen and leave me to cook." Ron said, sternly looking at Hermione, who was immediately reminded of both Fleur and Molly in the kitchen. Both Ginny and Hermione were surprised at Ron's willingness to cook, then at his talent, he seemed to love doing it. Hermione barely ever cooked anymore, only when he was out of missions, and he had been gone for a few days so that the frozen supply of ready to heat meals that he had experimented with had run out.

"You're a perfect house-elf you are." Hermione said, taking a sip of wine before kissing Ron and smiling at him.

"I even have the job satisfaction." Ron stole Hermione's glass, took a sip, handed it back to her, smiled for a second then added sternly, "Now out."

Following his instructions she sat down at the table, so she still had a clear view of Ron, she flipped through the Daily Prophet as he continued cooking, the clock ticking away, guests would be arriving soon, and Christmas dinner would begin, for the first time taking place at their house.

**XX**


	9. Chapter 9 - Introductions

**XX**

Ginny sat in the kitchen beside Hermione as Harry and Ron finished cooking dinner. The table was decorated red and green, and tinsel had been strung along the walls along with candy canes, the kitchen was ready for both guests and Christmas. With a half drunk glass of wine in Ginny's hand she chatted merrily with Hermione, while the boys conversation was drowned out by the sound of chopping and cooking.

"Ginny?" A voice yelled out from the other room. Ginny and Hermione jumped up and headed into the living room. The kitchen would fill up quickly so they specifically requested that the guests flooed in to the fire in the living room to avoid any unexpected issues.

"Charlie!" Ginny cried as she ran towards her brother that she hadn't seen in months, she had no idea he was even coming, he hadn't mentioned it in any of his letters. Releasing Charlie from her hug she saw a petite brunette standing awkwardly behind him by the fire.

"Hi I'm Ginny." Ginny said, the woman extended her hand out politely and gave a shy smile, before Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"Haley." The woman said, smiling broadly at Ginny before giving Hermione a hug and returning to Charlie's side, less nervous than before.

"Charlie?" Ron's voice yelled from the kitchen. Charlie smiled and followed the sound, Ginny rushed behind him, leaving Haley and Hermione alone.

"You're Ron's wife right, Hermione?" Haley asked as she looked around the decorated living room, smiling over at the family photos.

"Yeah that's me." Hermione said, Haley turned back to her and together they slowly left the living room, heading down to the kitchen, following the loud chatter and the delicious smells.

"They're a large family." Haley said as she stopped at another family photo of all the whole Weasley family.

"Yeah they are." Hermione said, she loved how close they were. She was an only child, but now she had brothers and sisters, even though she never thought she would consider Fleur family, she did. Looking over at Haley's worried face she added, "Don't worry they'll love you."

**XX**


	10. Chapter 10 - Radio

**XX**

The whole house smelt delicious, dinner was almost ready and the wood was burning away in the fireplace, the snow beautiful but cold. The table was set, the decorations hung and Hermione was sitting on the couch waiting by the fire for the rest of the guests to start arriving. Ginny was in the bathroom, Harry was in the kitchen with Ron discussing something of utmost important, and Hermione was about to refill her glass of wine the fire turned green and Fleur and Bill appeared in front of her.

"Hermione!" Fleur cried, dropping her bag and pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Merry Christmas!" Bill said as he hugged Hermione and his eyes swept the room, "Beautiful." He added.

"Merry Christmas! Harry and Ron are in the kitchen." Hermione said as Bill smiled and then quickly left the room, to wish his brothers Merry Christmas.

Hermione refilled her glass as Fleur looked around the room, obviously in search of something but it wasn't clear what. With a flick of her wand Fleur sent the contents of her bag flying, the presents landed neatly under the tree and the food and drink sailed around the corner into the kitchen.

"Do you have a radio?" Fleur asked Hermione as her eyes desperately searched the room. Turning to face Hermione, she gave her a small hopeful smiling.

"No, why?" Hermione whispered back looking fraught, why did they need one, was it something important?

"Oh thank Merlin!" Fleur exclaimed, a wide smile spreading over her beautiful face.

"I don't…" Hermione started watching Fleur as her face lit up with utter relief and happiness.

"No 'orrible singing this year!" Fleur exclaimed, her eyes darting around the room as she said it, checking that Molly hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh of course." Hermione said, smiling, she finally understood why Fleur had been so distraught. And for the first time ever she realised why Ron had been so adamantly against buying a radio, even the wizard kind, and she was so very grateful.

No wonder they hadn't had Christmas at the Burrow in the last few years, all of her children were avoiding the radio. It was so long ago that they'd had to listen to it was almost, gone from her mind, but evidently it was still fresh in Fleur's. This would be another Warbeck free Christmas.

**XX**


	11. Chapter 11 - Search

**XX**

Clothes covered the floor, the bed and the dresser. Each draw was half empty, and opened, the cupboard was ajar and was flooded with light. Hermione was bent over with her wand on the floor beside her, a blue orb of light hanging above her head and her hands searching through everything. She was pulling out the pockets of coats and pants, but still she hadn't been able to find anything.

After 2 hours of searching she had found two blank Christmas cards and five rolls of wrapping paper, but nothing else. Glancing down at her watch she straightened up quickly, Ron would be home soon, he couldn't know. Picking up her wand to restore the cupboard to its former order she paused as someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Seriously?" Ron said from behind her, sounding amused as Hermione blushed and turned to face him. He was still wearing his travelling cloak that was covered in a thick layer of snow, and was shivering slightly because of it, as he leant against the doorframe with a smile on his face.

"I lost my ring." Hermione said, standing up and flicking her wand, sending everything in the cupboard back to its proper place.

"That ring?" Ron said, his gaze falling on the wedding ring on her left hand.

"Yes, I found it." Hermione said pushing past Ron as she walked out of the cupboard and restored their bedroom to its former tidiness.

"Of course. Didn't manage to find my presents though?" Ron said, turning around to face her as she tried to keep her expression on neutral.

"I wasn't looking for them…" Hermione started, keeping her eyes on the wall behind Ron to not give herself away.

"Uh huh." Ron smirked. Walking into the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and turned on the shower.

"Where to you hide them!" Hermione exclaimed, following him into the bathroom with a change of clothes for him, which she placed on the stool.

"In my secret spot." Ron replied, pulling off his travelling cloak, and sending out of the room with a flick of his wand.

"Well where is that?" Hermione asked, desperately wanting to know the answer. She had never been able to find his presents, ever. Every year she searched for them, and every year she couldn't find them. She hoped that it would get easier once they lived together, but it didn't, then she thought that when they got their house together, not a flat but a proper house she would be able to find them, but still no luck. Leaning against the bench, she watched him grin at her.

"Wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it?" Ron said, his smile broadening, he checked the temperature of the shower before taking off his shirt, which was covered in a new layer of abrasions after his day of work.

"Well no, but I am your wife…" Hermione started, running out of convincing arguments.

"And I am your husband." Ron said, taking a step towards Hermione and smiling down at her.

"I'm still not used to that." Hermione whispered, grinning back at Ron she kissed him before pulling him into a hug, they had only been apart for a few hours, but she missed him all the same.

"This will be our first Christmas married." Ron whispered as he finished undressing and turned to the shower, ready to get in.

"We should do a joint Christmas card!" Hermione cried, already listing ideas in her head, she only had a few days, but she reckoned she could do it.

"But first we should shower." Ron turned back to Hermione and smiled, swiftly removing her jumper and singlet before taking a step back.

"Ok." Hermione smiled, flicking her wand and sending another towel into the room before dropping her wand on the bench and pushing Ron into the shower in front of her.

**XX**


	12. Chapter 12 - Costume

**XX**

"Ginny, I did it!" Harry cried triumphantly from upstairs, his excited tone carried down the staircase and into the kitchen. Looking up from the Daily Prophet Ginny sat still for a moment before standing up. Leaving her toast and tea on the table, she began slowly trudging up to their bedroom.

She was meant to be at work in, she looked down at her watch, 5 minutes. Stifling a yawn she paused on the top step before pushing their bedroom door open. Harry was nowhere to be found, but a man with a red suit was standing in front of the mirror admiring himself. Books were scattered around him, all showing a similar image of the man smiling into the mirror.

"What do you think!" Harry asked, he may have looked different but his voice was still the same.

"Uhmm… who are you supposed to be?" Ginny asked stepping into the room and looking questionably at Harry whose face fell.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry asked turning around to face Ginny, looking disappointed. Ginny smirked, causing Harry to add in a false hurt voice, "Oh that's mean."

"Hello Santa." Ginny smiled and approached Harry, admiring his costume, that he had spent hours perfecting, well days actually.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, as Ginny made him spin slowly so she could take in every detail.

"Personally I prefer your everyday look… but the kids will love it." Ginny laughed, as she kissed Harry on the cheek before heading out of the room and back through the kitchen, passing the plain Christmas tree in the living room, that was left bare for the children to decorate when they got home from their weekend with Ron and Hermione.

**XX**


	13. Chapter 13 - Pancakes

**XX**

The house was silent, the fire was crackling away downstairs keeping the house warm as the snow fell outside, coating the world in a fine layer of white, bringing a feeling of Christmas to the neighbour. The sun was barely up the sky, although hidden by clouds, when a small voice woke Ron from his peaceful slumber.

"Daddy?" Rose whispered as she crawled into bed, pushing up the covers as she slipped underneath.

"Rose." Ron mumbled, still half asleep.

"Is id Chrisdmas yed?" Hugo asked as he crawled in after his sister. He placed his cold feet against Ron's stomach, ripping him from his semi-conscious state.

"Merry Christmas!" Ron whispered excitedly, wrapping his arms around his children as he kissed them, picked them up out of bed and carried them down the staircase as they giggled and squirmed. Hermione was still asleep in bed and she would want to remain that way for another hour or so, but she would kill them if they opened presents without her.

"Can we open them?" Rose begged as Ron placed them on the floor, shutting the door behind them, to muffle their sounds.

"Not until Mum wakes up."

"Jusd one!" Hugo pleaded, looking up at Ron with his big brown eyes that were just like his mothers. He still hadn't mastered his t's but he still tried his damndest to get what he wanted, and always had better luck with Ron than with Hermione, who would often fold when Hugo looked at him with his mother's eyes, which he couldn't say no to either.

"Nope, but we can have, pancakes for breakfast." Ron said, smiling down at his beautiful children who dropped the presents they were holding immediately and ran into the kitchen, excitedly discussing what they would have on their pancakes.

**XX**


	14. Chapter 14 - Doubt

**XX**

Dinner was over, the table cleared, James and Lily had rushed into the living room, pulling Ginny along with them but Albus remained seated at the table deep in thought. Harry finished the dishes, then made Ginny and himself a cup of tea, flicked his wand to send Ginny her cup and sat down opposite Albus.

"Dad?" Albus said, looking up at Harry, his hands tightly clasped together and he fixed his eyes on a candy cane floating underneath the mistletoe.

"Yes." Harry replied, smiling down at Albus' worried expression.

"Is Santa real?" Albus asked in a small sad voice.

"Of course he is. Why?" Harry replied quickly, but not too quickly.

"James told me he wasn't. He told me not to tell Lily cause it would spoil it for her, but I should know now. Is he telling the truth?" Albus said, looking into Harry's eyes, Harry could hear the desperation in Albus' voice, he didn't want it to be true.

Albus was still so young, Harry wasn't ready to shatter his belief just yet. Harry sat still for a moment thinking carefully on how to phrase his reply. He smiled at Albus who still looked fraught. He wanted an answer. He wanted to know.

"As long as you believe he is real, when you stop believing…" Harry trailed off, he didn't know how to finish and so he did it for effect. He watched as a small smile formed of Albus' face as his eyes glazed over, and he stared into the distance for a moment. The kitchen was silent except for the normal crackling of the fire and the others laughter from the living room.

"Thanks Dad, let's go play." Albus stood up walked around the table and grabbed Harry's hand when he met him, pulling him with him to the living room, wondering what Santa would bring him off his list this year.

**XX**


	15. Chapter 15 - Wish List

**XX**

Winter was here. Snow covered the house, the fire was crackling away warming the house and a steaming cup of tea sat in front of Hermione as she sat at the table, staring at the blank sheet of parchment in front of her. She had spent the last 2 hours working and she was taking a break, trying to think of what to get Ron for Christmas, she had a few ideas but nothing firm. She wanted him to give her an idea, so she could get him what he really wanted. But after a few days of hinting she had still gotten nowhere.

Sneaking a glance at him she smiled, she couldn't not. He was surrounded by parchment, his hands were covered with ink splotches and he had on the same expression he wore when doing Professor Snape's essays, except now he wasn't moaning or complaining or asking for help, he did it on his own. They would sit in silence as they worked, Hermione at the dinner table and Ron at the coffee table in front of the fire, it was peaceful and relaxing and Hermione loved it.

Breaking the silence that hadn't been disturbed for over half an hour she turned to face him, and saw him register her movement out of the corner of his eye, a small smile broke over his face. She loved that smile.

"Ron…" Hermione started, smiling over at Ron whose eyes were fixated on the parchment and he was still writing.

"Yes." Ron replied, looking up at Hermione briefly before returning to his work.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Hermione said standing up from her seat and walking over to him, her brain was too exhausted to do any more work tonight.

"Uhmmm.." Ron was still writing as he spoke but he smiled as Hermione lay down on the couch behind him, where she would always lie when she finished her work first, which was almost always.

"You've been avoiding this question for weeks. We've gotten everyone else their gifts except for each other, Christmas is in four days, I've never left a present this late." Hermione said quickly, Ron closed his eyes for a second as she placed her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair. She would always do that while he worked and she relaxed on the couch.

"I've got you a gift, several in fact." Ron interrupted, knowing that Hermione would continue to ramble, and speaking when she drew breath.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, her hand stopped moving and she peered down at him.

"What?" Ron said turning to face her, not realising

"You've already got me something, I haven't got you anything!" Hermione started, looking worried, how could she leave this so late, she felt awful.

"But I don't need anything!" Ron interrupted.

"But.." Hermione started, she would have to go shopping tomorrow, with or without requests.

"I have you." Ron said, getting on his knees and turning to face her, causing her to stop mentally listing ideas and smile at him.

"Honey that's sweet, but what do you want!" Hermione said placing her hands on his shoulders, and feeling her insides melt, god he was so perfect.

"Surprise me." Ron whispered, his face hovering inches from hers, and as he finished speaking Hermione's hands moved up from his shoulders to his cheeks and pulled him towards him, kissing him passionately.

**XX**


	16. Chapter 16 - Supermarket

**XX**

"Mummy?" Rose asked looking at Hermione with her big blue eyes.

"Yes." Hermione replied, staring at the cereals, deciding which one to get this week. They were in the cereal aisle at the supermarket after having tolerated the wind, rain, sleet and snow to get here.

"What should we leave Santa?" Rose asked, her little hand still tightly holding onto Hermione's. Hermione chose the cereal, the healthy kind this week and turned to Rose smiling.

"Why don't you ask Daddy?" Hermione said, as she dropped two boxes of cereal into the half full trolley.

"Oh, of course! He knows everything!" Rose cried, letting go of Hermione's hand and skipping off in search of Ron and baby Hugo. Hermione watched Rose until she disappeared around a miniature Christmas tree at the end of the aisle and returned to her shopping smiling.

**XX**


	17. Chapter 17 - Help

**XX**

Ginny bounded up the steps taking them two at a day, her wand was left on the table in her bedroom, she needed find Harry, she needed to find him fast. Pushing open the door in front of her, she smiled briefly as she saw Harry sitting on the foot of the bed putting on his shoes.

"Harry!" She cried as she burst into the room.

"I.. what?" Harry looked up and saw his wife leaning breathlessly against the doorframe.

"They need you, its urgent." Ginny said as she regained her breath and walked across to the table, grabbing her wand and her handbag.

"They.. who?" Harry asked as he quickly tied up his laces, he stood up and grabbed his wand.

"The living room." Ginny replied as she ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Harry ran out of their bedroom and down the stairs, missing the last three and jumping onto the floor before sprinting into the lounge.

Lily, James and Albus were all sitting silently, and still. All facing the Christmas tree with blank looks of their faces, Lily turned abruptly as she noticed Harry's presence.

"Daddy!" Lily cried jumping up as James and Albus turned towards him, now smiling.

"Mum said you needed me." Harry said quietly letting his wand slacken in his hand and Lily kissed him on the cheek.

"We can't do it." Lily whispered into Harry's ear before skipping towards the tree and grabbing an angel.

"Where's the other angel?" Harry asked as he scanned the room for the angel in the blue dress, but could only see the angel in Lily's hand wearing an ugly pink. James blushed and turned away, and Albus trained his gaze to the ground.

"James tried first, but it kind of, set fire to itself." Lily tried to whisper, but everyone heard, James remained stony faced and Albus didn't dear laugh but Harry cracked a smile.

"Why don't we do it together?" Harry said, noticing the pile of ash in the corner before turning to James and smiling.

"Okay!" James said smiling back at his father and running towards him, snatching the angel of Lily's hands as he grinned at her.

Harry placed his hands on James' shoulders and turned him towards the tree, his wand still limp in his hand, he whispered instructions into James' ear. James held the angel up towards the tree, holding it only by its feet and scrunched his face up in great concentration. Harry thought the spell in his head and flicked his wand as subtly as he could.

"You're doing it!" Lily cried as the angel slowly flew out of James' hands and towards the tree, Lily shrieked as the angel's dress changed from pink to blue, before landing on the top of the tree.

James' face relaxed and turned to a grin as he turned around to face Harry.

"I did it!" James cried then turned to Albus smiling, "Well done, that was a nice touch," he said, before handing him a box of decorations to start hanging onto the tree. Ginny had already finished the top half, and everywhere that the kids could reach was already half decorated.

"Did you change its dress blue?" Lily asked, her eyes wide as James handed her a box of baby pink decorations for her to start hanging up.

"Of course he did!" James answered smiling fondly over at Albus who was trying to cover his surprise with a grin.

Harry left them to their chatting as he headed to the kitchen to make them all a cup of cocoa, it was cold outside but in the house with the fires burning, the snow cascading outside the window was forgotten to all those warm inside.

**XX**


	18. Chapter 18 - Letters

**XX**

The moon was shining outside as the snow fell and the wind howled, and the Weasley's sat in front of the fire, in the warmth sipping at cups of cocoa and tea. The coffee table was covered in glue, glitter, felt pens, gel pens, coloured paper and crayons. Rose and Hugo sat side by side on the ground hunched over their letters, Hugo's tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on what he was writing. Ron sat on the couch reading the paper and Hermione lay next to him, her legs draped over him as she read a book.

"Daddy, where does Santa live?" Rose asked as she looked up at Ron from the table where she was writing her letter to Santa.

"With the elves and Mrs Claus." Ron said not looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Yes Daddy, but where do they all live." Hugo asked as he looked up at Ron from the table where he sat beside Rose, scribbling down his wish list. He was so proud, it was his first year writing his own letter, he couldn't spell very well but he could write.

"I presume they live in a village, Mrs and Mr Claus would need their own house separate from the elves." Ron said, smiling at Hermione from behind the paper as Rose gave an exasperated sigh that was a perfect copy of Hermione's. Hermione smiled back at Ron before turning her gaze back to her book.

"But Daddy where is the village?" Rose asked, her glitter gel pen hovering over the paper as she watched Ron expectantly.

"In the North Pole of course." Ron said, lowering his paper and smiling down at Rose whose hands were covered in pen marks and glitter.

"Do the Muggles letters get to Santa?" Hugo asked as he scanned the table for what to put on his letter next, since he had completed his wish list.

"Of course." Ron replied, smiling at Hugo as he intently stared at a jar of glitter in each hand, wondering whether to use green or red.

"But we use magic to send them, do they use owls?" Rose asked still not turning her focus back to work but focussing on the couch were her parents sat. Ron looked over at Hermione giving her a look, 'you take this one' it said and she smiled back at him before looking down at Rose.

"They use muggle post." Hermione said, grinning at Hugo who had covered the bottom half of his letter with glue and now was pouring both red and green glitter on to it, with his high level of concentration shown by his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he managed to avoid getting glitter all over the carpet.

"Oh. Which way is better?" Rose asked, she was just like Hermione in so many ways, she had to know absolutely everything, and for now Ron and Hermione could answer them all.

"Magic is faster and less chance of been lost." Ron answered as he read the obituaries, he smiled, no-one they knew today, there often wasn't but he checked every day to find out.

"Oh." Hugo said, covertly looking up at Ron and giving a sheepish smile, not wanting his mother to see the glitter that just fell to the floor while he lost concentration and tried to listen. Hermione's eyes were still on her book as Ron subtly flicked his wand, sending the glitter back into their separate containers. Hugo grinned back at Ron before his eyes flicked back to his mother who was still reading.

Rose and Hugo turned their attention back to their letters, they continued adding glitter and glue, while Hermione finished her chapter and Ron finished the paper, folded it and flicked his wand refilling their almost empty cocoas and teas, before his book flew down the stairs and he caught it then flipped to his page. They four of them sat in silence while the snow continued to fall past the windows.

"Daddy we're finished can you send them for us?" Rose said as she stuffed her bursting card into the envelope, after rereading it one last time, checking she didn't miss anything. Beside her Hugo did the same with Rose's help.

"Of course." Ron said picking up his wand and opening the window with a flick, sending cold air and snow into the room.

"Don't forget to kiss them good luck!" Hugo cried as Rose passed the sealed envelope to her father. Rose's eyes widened, how could she forget. They both kissed their envelopes and handed them to Ron. They looked from their parents confused faces, they had never kissed their letters to Santa, or any letters good luck.

"That's what you do to Daddy before he leaves." Rose explained as Ron grinned at Hermione from beside the window where he stood with their letters in hand.

"That's right." Hermione said as Ron held up the letters one by one and kissed them before flicking his wand and sending them out into the darkness. Shutting the window, he leant against the wall as Rose and Hugo pressed their faces up against the window until the letters disappeared, only seconds later.

**XX**


	19. Chapter 19 - Last Minute

**XX**

For the first time in years Hermione had laid out chocolate biscuits and milk for Santa. She knew that she would have to start doing it once Ron and her had children, but for this Christmas it was with the hope that she would get the one thing that she truly wanted for Christmas.

Ron.

He hadn't been home in 12 days now. He was on another mission. He had missed birthdays and anniversaries, but he hadn't missed a Christmas yet, and Hermione desperately wanted it to the stay that way. She knew that it was just a day, they could celebrate Christmas whenever he got home, but there was something magical about the 25th of December.

Hermione knew that Ron wouldn't want to miss Christmas either but as she lay in bed her eyes fixed on the clock she couldn't help but wonder where he was, what he was thinking. It was 6.29am, her alarm would go off in a matter of seconds. It was Christmas, so she was allowed a sleep in but she figured if Ron wasn't here, why bother treating it like a special day, she could get some work done, then have go over to the Burrow sometime in the afternoon to spend Christmas dinner with them all.

As the snow fell past the window, and Christmas lights twinkled through the window, Hermione had spent the last hour laying still in bed watching it all, straining her ears, desperately hoping that she would hear a Crack! Or the sound of the fire whoosing, or the front door open. But so far no luck. So far she was alone in the house, the hot water bottle sitting at her feet had long since lost its heat and the shirt she had been wearing for the last 12 days had lost Ron's scent days ago, but she persisted, it still made him feel close.

Beep, beep.

Her alarm went off, and still no sign of Ron. How could he miss Christmas? Slowly standing up and walking downstairs she looked underneath the Christmas tree, no new presents sat there, and the cookies and the milk sat there untouched. Reaching the kitchen Hermione made herself a coffee, before heading upstairs to jump in the shower, her coffee would be the perfect temperature by the time she was dressed.

Scanning the cupboard she pulled out shirt after shirt of his, sniffing them, trying to find the one that smelt most like him, so if she closed her eyes she could create the illusion that he was here. Picking one, she slowly got into the shower, letting the water run down her face, and flattening her bushy hair.

Hermione swivelled around, she swore she heard a sound downstairs. Shutting off the shower, she stood in silence straining her ears.

Nothing.

She must have imagined it. Despite knowing that no-one was down there, she pulled her wet hair up into a bun, dried herself and pulled on her clothes as quickly as she could, pulling his shirt over her head as she made her way down the staircase.

"Ron!" She screamed as she first saw the half-drunk milk and the lack of the cookies, which were there only minutes ago. Turning her head quickly she saw a huge red present sitting under the tree, with a name card on it that said, "From Santa." She knew immediately that it wasn't really a present, he did a good job, but it was hasty work.

Running forward Hermione pulled the ribbons apart undoing the bow and then took a step back as Ron appeared before her.

"You came!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Ron's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. Ron staggered backwards as Hermione did so, smiling as brightly as she was.

"You didn't think I would miss Christmas?" Ron chuckled as he hugged Hermione back. Hermione moved her head back and kissed Ron, like she hadn't seen him in months. Her hands moved through his hair, his hands moved up and down her back, desperate to touch as much as he could, but not able to decide where to start.

"Merry Christmas baby." Ron whispered as they finally pulled apart, both of them short of breath.

"Merry Christmas." Hermione smiled, unravelling herself from Ron and stepping back on the floor, sliding her hand into Ron's.

"Presents or food first?" Hermione asked as Ron kissed her on the top of her head.

"I have to shower first." Ron said, kissing Hermione again, before pulling his hand out of hers.

"I forgot to condition, so I have to join you." Hermione said stepping toward Ron smiling.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Ron said as he swept his arm under Hermione's legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"If I'm going to walk up this stairs without breaking my neck you have to stop doing that for a moment." Ron tore his lips away from Hermione's and smiled down at her pouting face.

"Only for a moment though." Hermione whispered, smiling up at Ron.

"Obviously."

This was going to be a good Christmas after all. They had hours before they had to do anything. They could do whatever they wanted.

Preferably each other.

**XX**


	20. Chapter 20 - Best

**XX**

"How does this Christmas compare to others, so far?" Harry asked as they walked down the staircase hand and hand. Molly called again while they were kissing upstairs, so they chose to wait until after breakfast to unwrap the presents that were sitting on Ginny's bed.

"In many respects it's the best so far." Ginny said, smiling up at him as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why's that?" Harry asked over the sounds of laughter and cheer wafting up through the open door along with smell of bacon, eggs and cooked tomatoes.

"Because I have you." Ginny said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They could see everyone sitting around the table outside, but they only had eyes for each other. Harry gave a fleeting look at Ginny, before kissing her again, but far more passionately than he had done so far this morning.

He was hers, and she was his, and today was Christmas. Even when Molly cleared her throat behind them, and they reluctantly pulled apart blushing, their Christmas cheer was not extinguished.

**XX**


	21. Chapter 21 - Burnt

**XX**

Snow was falling the past the window as the fire crackled to the empty living room. Hermione was at work, finishing up some last minute paper work before heading home, she was only gone for the morning but she resented it, she hated missing even a few hours of Christmas Eve. Ron was in the kitchen making Rose and Hugo lunch as he listened to the radio. Humming along to a tune of the Wicked Sisters he froze as he heard yelling coming from upstairs.

"Rose?" Ron yelled, tilting his head towards the staircase. Turning off the radio with a flick of his wand, he waited in silence, while the shouting upstairs continued. Leaving their unfinished lunch on the bench Ron ran out of the kitchen and bounded up the stairs, pausing in front of Rose's closed bedroom door that was muffling his children's voices. Raising his fist he knocked loudly, causing the shouting to cease.

"Dad?" Hugo's voice came from inside the room. Ron's hand found the doorknob and twisted it, pushing open the door.

"NO! Don't come in!" Rose yelled as she threw herself against the door, shutting it again.

"What is going on?" Ron asked through the door. Hugo started to answer but Rose quickly cut across them, all Ron could make out was muffled whispers as he stood patiently waiting on the other side of the door.

"Hi Dad." Rose said breezily with a smile her face as she opened the door a crack and popped her head between the door and the door frame.

"Rose.." Ron warned, discretely looking over her head into the room and seeing nothing out of place.

"Promise you won't come in." Rose said, looking up at Ron with her big blue eyes.

"I promise." Ron said, trying not to smile at her, keeping the semi-stern look on his face.

"Promise you won't get mad." Rose smiled at her father and then added, "Promise!" when he opened his mouth to argue.

"I promise." Ron said, resisting the urge to look inside the room, he was curious. Rose shut the door and muffled whispering took place again before Hugo opened the door a crack and smiled at Ron whose eyes widened.

"Rose and I were.. ouch… making.. ouch Rose!... we were making you and mummy presents and then.. ouch… Rose stop hitting me! Rose accidentally burnt off my eyebrows when we were… trying something…. Rose! On uh something… can you fix them?" Hugo stammered through, pausing to scowl at Rose every few seconds, who was out of sight behind the door. When he had finished he smiled up at Ron, who tried with all his might not to laugh. With one flick of his wand, he watched as Hugo's eyebrows reappeared.

"Thanks Dad." Hugo smiled up at Ron as his hands touched his eyebrows, relieved that he didn't have to be eyebrowless tomorrow, not only because of all of the Christmas photos but because of all the family. His sister could do magic but she couldn't really control it, this wasn't the first time he had been without eyebrows, nor was this the first time that Ron had put them back on.

"Do you need any help?" Ron asked as he smiled down at his son, who grinned back at him.

"NO!" Rose yelled from behind the door, making Ron laugh, she often reminded him of Ginny.

"You'll see them tomorrow, they need to be a surprise!" Hugo said, glancing over at Rose for affirmation.

"Okay. Lunch is almost ready downstairs if.." Ron started as Hugo's face lit up and Rose wrenched the door open and ran past them both, with Hugo following behind her. Laughing at his children Ron shut Rose's bedroom door taking special care not to look inside and ruin their Christmas surprise.

**XX**


	22. Chapter 22- Decisions

**XX**

"What about these?" Rose asks holding a pack of hair ties with roses glued to the side of them. Ron raises his eyebrow and Rose grins before adding, "We could get these for me if Mummy doesn't want them."

"I think we might get them for you then." Ron replies, scooping Rose up into his arms and walking towards the counter. There was a wet patch on the floor, from people standing in soaked cloaks as they stood in line waiting. Hermione would love anything that Rose chose for her, simply because she chose it, but Ron wanted to make sure she got something that she loved because she loved it, regardless of who gave it to her.

After paying for Rose's hair ties and sitting her on the counter to put them on top of the orange hair ties currently holding up her pigtails, Ron and Rose headed out of the shop hand in hand, weaving through the crowds of people currently Christmas shopping. The atmosphere was getting frantic now as there were only three more days till the shop shuts, queues were running long and tempers were running high.

"Didn't you mention that you wanted to get Mummy some jewellery?" Ron suggests, smiling down at Rose as she jumped in a puddle splashing water on Ron's pants and up her stockings, but she didn't care and neither did he.

"Oh yes!" Rose says excitedly, pulling Ron down the street back to the shopping mall they had left an hour or so ago. Ron wasn't that keen on endless shopping but Rose loved looking at everything, oohing and aahing and attempting to convince Ron to buy her everything. Hermione had taken her shopping in Diagon Alley yesterday while Ron stayed home with Hugo who was currently in a bout of flu, so now it was Ron's turn to take Rose.

"So what should we get her?" Ron prompts, smiling down at Rose who scrunches up her face adorably as she thinks, she keeps walking but she slows her pace as she tries to decide.

"Not rings, she already has two pretty ones that she always wears. Bracelets…" Rose says trailing off, looking up at her father widening her eyes and she wants silently asks for his help. Without answering Ron scratches his neck, hinting to Rose. "A necklace!" Rose exclaims, grinning at Ron as she speeds up again, pulling him towards the escalator.

"Sounds perfect." Ron says, as they reach the bottom and Rose lets go of his hand and runs a few metres into the jewellery shop.

A very tiring half an hour they emerge from the shop, with a gold necklace in a box, in Rose's pink bag slung over her shoulder that she hands to Ron a few steps later. He suppresses a laugh as he drops it into one of his bags, knowing she wouldn't carry it for long. Placing her small hand in his, she pulls him along, no doubt to buy something else, she loved shopping, she must have got it from Ginny, Ron decides.

After a few seconds of silence Rose suddenly stops, her eyes fixed in front of her.

"Daddy?" Rose asks her voice low and her expression hard.

"Yes Rose." Ron answers, fighting to keep his smile concealed. He bends down in front of her and looks into her eyes, that were staring into his with great intensity.

"Have you bought my presents yet?" Rose whispers, looking more serious than she had all her life. Ron bit back a laugh and forced his expression to serious.

"Yes Rose." Ron repeats, not trusting himself to say anything longer for risk of laughing. Rose's expression immediately relaxes as she smiles brightly at Ron before kissing his cheek.

"What about Hugo's?" Rose asks, taking Ron's hand once more and leading him towards yet another shop.

"Yes, we have bought all the presents we need now." Ron says, glancing down at the shopping bags in his hands, normally he would use magic to make them lighter or smaller but he didn't feel the need to discretely perform magic, they weren't too heavy.

"Oh good! We don't want another, uhm, another…" Rose says merrily as she paused outside a clothing store and her eyes swept the store, as she searched her brain for the right word.

"Fiasco?" Ron suggests, smiling as he remembered they had forgotten to get Charlie's new girlfriend a present, so they had to pull one out of the extras box, not exactly what he would call a fiasco, but Rose was three last year.

"Yes, another one of those this year." Rose says, smiling up at Ron before tugging him into the store and making a beeline for the pink dress in the corner. Ron groaned inwardly as he checked his watch, they had been out for 3 and a half hours, no doubt Hermione would be smugly smiling at the clock at home.

Christmas shopping is exhausting, Ron said silently to himself as his fingered his credit card, wondering how long it will before he uses it again.

**XX**

**Sorry that this chapter was a little later than usual as I was out all day, hope you enjoy :D Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Gingerbread Men

**XX**

Harry's wand lay forgotten on his bedside table beside Ginny's, alone in the master bedroom, as laughter wafted out of the open kitchen door, down the hallway, up the stairs and into the room which lay abandoned, the bed half made and the cupboard door ajar.

Down in the kitchen Lily and Albus were already covered in a layer of flour and sugar, and Lily had egg running down her hair forming a puddle on the floor beneath her. James had cocoa powder smeared into his hair by Harry and specks of milk on his shirt from Albus, retaliating to the flour that sailed unaided from the bench, through the air and swirled around Albus like the snowstorm that was happening outside.

Only Ginny and Harry seemed to have avoided any ingredients deposited on any part of their bodies besides their hands. Ginny was guiding Lily's tiny hands as they worked on their own bowl of gingerbread men, leaving Harry to lead Albus and James in their individual attempts to make gingerbread men, who both adamantly refused help, even though they were on batch two and three, respectively.

"Is the oven ready?" James asked, for what felt like the hundredth time. Nothing of his had made it into the oven so far, as his first attempt didn't even make it to adding the third ingredient before it exploded, and his second attempt had been declared a failure after the mixture turned bright purple and began smoking. Harry couldn't work it if it was James orchestrating his own disasters or if was purposely or accidently done by Lily or Albus.

"Ready when you are." Harry replied, watching Albus carefully measuring out the ingredients, checking and double checking that he had the right amounts, while keeping a constant eye on his bowl to ensure that James wasn't going to sabotage it.

"Done!" Lily exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air and turning to face Ginny who stood behind her smiling down at her excited daughter.

"What?" Albus and James cried out simultaneously staring at Lily and Ginny for a second before turning to their attention to each other, neither wanted to be last to finish. They couldn't have Lily marching around tomorrow, declaring to all of the Christmas guests that it was she who made the only batch of successful gingerbread men.

Hesitating for a moment James thought of halting Lily, not letting her put her gingerbread men in the oven just yet and stepped out to block her path as she skipped towards him holding a tray. Before he even placed his foot on the ground, he heard a crash behind him. Turning swiftly on the ball of his foot he saw his bowl on the floor in pieces and his ingredients stuck to the ceiling, beginning to drip down on him.

Lily smirked mischievously at James' turned back, before catching Albus' eye and turning to the oven. Ginny and Harry exchanged a glance before biting back laughs, Lily was sabotaging her own brothers, she was more like Ginny than they had originally thought.

**XX**


	24. Chapter 24 - Mistletoe

**XX**

The snow had finally stopped, but instead freezing rain was raining down, pounding against the roof and the windows, as they misted over the curtains were drawn, shutting out the cold of the outside world once and for all. The fire was crackling away, heating the house and sounds of laughter and merriment poured from every corner of the house.

The Christmas tree appeared naked due to the lack of presents placed beneath its branches, everything was already taken and unwrapped. The wrapping paper had been cleared away with a flick of Fleur's wand hours ago, and now drinks and nibbles were floating around the rooms, down the hallway and up the stairs, dinner was still a while away.

The ever expanding Weasley family was spread throughout Hermione and Ron's home, along with various friends both old and new, and parents and siblings of wives and husbands, like the Granger's who were deep in conversation with Fleur's parents.

Children weaved through the people, running from room to room, pausing occasionally to chat, hug and eat, before running away screaming and laughing as they hid themselves as best they could, before getting found again.

"Daddy whats that?" Rose asked as she came to a halt in front of him. Ron follows her gaze to the ceiling, and smiles, she is just as inquisitive as her mother.

"It's mistletoe. That means you have to kiss me." Ron replied bending down as Rose plants her small hands on Ron's shoulders, leans forward and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Do I have to kiss anyone when I'm under it?" Rose asked, her eyes sparkling just the way they always did when her head was full of questions.

"No just me." Ron answered, catching Hermione grinning at him from the couch were she sits with Ginny and Chantelle, a glass of wine in her hand.

"What about Mummy?" Rose asked as she follows her fathers gaze to Hermione, and grins over at her.

"Hmm… I suppose you can kiss her too." Ron said after a moment of fake deliberation. He screwed up his face as he 'thought', Warranting an eager but impatient smile from Rose as she stood still and waited.

"What about Auntie Ginny?" Rose asked immediately, her eyes still resting on her mother.

"Hmm… yes. And Hugo too, but no one else." Ron said, after another moment of hesitation, staring into Rose's eyes as he remained squatting in front of her.

"Okay Daddy." Rose said kissing him again before seeing Victorie out of the corner of her eye and running in the opposite direction, laughing loudly.

Another hour passed before Rose found herself under the mistletoe again, her loud voice carrying to all corners of the room, even into the kitchen where Ron stood talking to Ginny as they made tea for everyone.

"No Daddy said I couldn't." Rose said as she stood under the mistletoe adjusting her clips.

"What?" George replied, folding his arms and looking disappointed as he inwardly grinned down at Rose who smiled up at him, her hair coming loose from her pigtails and her new dress already beginning to fray from where she slid down the corridor with the boys after breakfast.

"I can only kiss Mummy, Daddy, Hugo and Auntie Ginny." Rose said, smiling apologetically at her favourite Uncle.

"What? Why not me?" George said, widening his eyes and bending down to her level, pulling a puppy dog face inches from her.

"Well….just don't tell Daddy." Rose whispered, which Ron still hears from the kitchen, as George scooped Rose up in his arms and held her just below the mistletoe as she kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm sure he won't mind. Just don't go kissing any boys." George answered, keeping Rose in his arms.

"What about James and Alb and…" Rose started, her eyes darting to the door where she sees James run down with Albus in close pursuit.

"Hmm… You can only kiss your favourite people." George cut across her, grinning at her as she wriggles in his arms to get a clearer view of the hallway.

"Ok!" Rose exclaimed, she likes this idea better. Leaning forward again she wraps her tiny arms around George's neck, kisses him on the cheek before whispering into his ear, "You're one of my favourites."

George smiles fondly as his little niece whose grip loosens as she sees Hugo running down the stairs, wriggling as George lowered her back to the ground. She jumps the last few inches from his grasp, hitting the ground running as she bounded towards the hallway. Laughing as she did, without looking back at George who wrapped his arms around Angelina before kissing her.

**XX**


	25. Chapter 25 - Christmas '98

**This chapter goes a little differently, it is written in first person, and it covers a few minutes worth of Christmas morning and is also the longest drabble as it is from three different views.**

**I hope that you are all having a marvellous Christmas, and depending on the time zone and when you are reading this, I hope that you are having a fantastic Christmas Eve and will have an amazing Christmas, or that you had a brilliant Christmas :)**

**Also thanks for taking time out of your days to read my Christmas Drabbles, it really makes my day to read your amazing reviews :D Hope you all survive spending time with your families, that you have delicious food and get awesome presents!**

**XX**

**Hermione's POV:**

Snowflakes were rapidly falling past the window as I lay watching them. The curtains were open just a crack, just enough for me to be able to see through the closed, glazed window as the cold world outside was covered in a fresh layer of snow. My head rested on Ron's chest, my head rose and fell with each breath of his as I watched the winter wonderland from the warmth of our bed.

This was our first Christmas together as a couple, our first Christmas waking up in the same bed, with his arm wrapped around me, and my head on his chest. It was a wonderful feeling, which made me melt inside much like the sun melts the snow. It was hard to believe that it was only 12 months ago that I was with Harry in the tent in the middle of nowhere, having just escaped with our lives from Bathilda's house. At first I was occupied with Harry and his writhing and murmuring, but then my thoughts strayed to Ron, where I had missed him, my heart throbbing as usual. I didn't have him then, but I had him now, after all this time.

I was home from Hogwarts on Christmas break, it was weird going back there without Harry and Ron, but at least I had Ginny, who was even more a sister to me now than ever before.

"Merry Christmas." Ron whispered, his blue eyes fluttering open, and his gaze falling on me, I missed that look in his eyes these past few weeks of separation. I was doing exactly what I wanted by going back to Hogwarts, but that didn't help me to miss him less.

"Merry Christmas." I said smiling up at him, before kissing him on the lips. Letting my head fall back onto his chest, I wrapped my arm around him more tightly as he kissed me on the top of my hair.

"Breakfast!" Molly's voice thundered up the staircase in her usual morning tone, although sounding sadder than usual. Ron and I jumped out of bed, and started to get dressed before heading downstairs.

With a pang, I realised that this was everyone's first Christmas without Fred, if this was going to be a difficult day for Harry and I there was telling how hard it would be on the Weasley's.

I discretely stole a look at Ron in the mirror as I pulled on my track pants and t-shirt. There was a lumpy parcel underneath the Christmas tree from Molly this year, I was getting my first Weasley jumper, so there was no point in bringing a jumper downstairs with me. Ron stood paused behind me, he was halfway through pulling his shirt over his head and was staring at picture in front of him. It was moving, as was the norm in his room, it was of his first Christmas at Hogwarts. Smiling back at him was Harry, Percy, Fred, George and a younger less hardened version of himself.

Undecided between pretending not to notice and attempting to comfort him I pulled my hair into a messy bun before turning to face Ron. He caught my movement and had pulled his shirt over his head, and was smiling over at me by the time I laid my eyes on him.

"It's going to be weird without him isn't it?" I said, watching Ron closely. The look of sadness returned to his eyes and his smile vanished, leaving a small frown twitching at the corners of his mouth as he tried to avoid my gaze.

"Yeah." Ron said staring at me, seeing straight past me, not being able to focus.

I couldn't stand it when he looked like that. Walking over to him quickly I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his chest, not knowing quite what to say in this situation, there were no words.

"I love you." Ron breathed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I smiled onto his chest and after a few moments he pulled away. Picking up his wand, Ron flicked it, and thought for a second before catching a small rectangular red box with a gold ribbon tied around it and a book shaped purple package.

My face lit up as I saw the presents in front of me. There was doubt in what they were. He obviously got me a book and jewellery, most likely a necklace. I smiled up at him, wondering what he got me.

"Don't worry Ginny approved." Ron said as my eyes returned to the presents in front of me with a huge grin on my face.

"I'm not." I smiled up at him, grabbed the presents out of his hands and placed them on his bed. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him before adding, "I love you too."

"Isn't that cute, Mum's getting antsy downstairs, wrap it up and get going." Ginny's voice came from behind us, we separated quickly and turned to face her, my hand sliding into Ron's. Ron bit back a retort and walked past Ginny pulling me with him. Pausing at the top of the staircase, he turned back and smiled at Ginny.

"Merry Christmas Ginny." Ron said, dropping my hand and hugging her quickly, as she stood limply for a moment before wrapping her arms around him.

**Ginny's POV:**

"Merry Christmas Ron." I said, hugging him tightly before letting him go. Smiling up at him, I titled my head and smiled over at Hermione, "Merry Christmas." I pushed past Ron and hugged Hermione before letting go and stepping back. They went back to holding hands, smiled at me again before walking quickly downstairs towards the kitchen and Mum.

Having announced that the Order, well whats left of them now, would be joining us for Christmas dinner only 20 minutes ago, she had been ordering us around and looked ready to snap. Having offered to clean the bathrooms, I got out of there as fast as I could. Who knew when she was going to crack, but part of me didn't want to be there when she did. So I was getting as far away from her as possible for now.

I quickly cleaned the first bathroom and then headed slowly up the stairs to the other one, luckily Hermione and I were made to clean them both only a few days ago, but Mum doesn't really remember that, so the first one only needed a little bit of work.

The door was shut, trying the handle, I found it was locked. Who was the hogging the bathroom now? Was it the same person who was there half an hour ago when I headed down into the kitchen after my morning shower. Raising my fist, I knocked lightly and paused waiting for a reply.

"Yeah?" A voice called out from behind the door.

"Harry?" I asked, recognising his voice immediately.

"Ginny?" He replied. I could hear him moving behind the door, then the door opened revealing Harry's smiling face.

"Merry Christmas." I said as I kissed him lightly, before pushing him into the bathroom and kicking the door shut behind us.

My hands ran through his ruffled wet hair, his hands rested on my waist, pulling me towards him. The room was still hot with steam from the shower, and the floor was still wet, and as we stood there kissing, I felt the water dampening my socks. With a flick of my wand I cleaned the water off the floor and opened the window, letting the hot air flow out, which was quickly replaced by a cold gust of wind which slammed the window shut.

"Harry!" Mum's voice yelled from downstairs, she was getting antsy now, she wanted us all to be down soon no doubt, which disrupted my Christmas plans, but they could wait. Reluctantly pulling apart from Harry I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Merry Christmas Ginny." Harry said following me out and slipping his hand into mine. Pulling me slightly he didn't lead me downstairs but to his room, which was Percy's old room. It felt weird sleeping in there, but the walls showed no sign that Percy had ever lived in there, to me it was Harry's room now. It was decorated with pictures of us all, and posters, and his Gryffindor scarf hung proudly over his bed. I think he liked been able to put whatever up that he wanted to.

"Do you want present now or later?" Harry said as we reached his room, he shut the door behind us and turned to me smiling.

"Now!" I replied smiling back at him. He hadn't been working long and after many heated discussions with Mum she had finally agreed to let him pay rent, at the lowest rate that he would accept and the highest rate that Mum would. He bought groceries and replaced little things in the house without Mum knowing, so that she would accept his money, which was typical Harry, whom I loved. I didn't expect a present, especially since his presence was good enough for me this year.

Turning away from me he flicked his wand and up flew the lid of his chest that sat at the foot of his bed, leaning over it, to block the contents of it from my view, he rummaged around for a second before straightening up and gently closing the lid before magically sealing it again.

A gold wrapped box sat in his hand, he extended his arm out and dropped the box in my outstretched hand. I was pretty sure I knew what it was, a necklace, but then again in the wizarding world size could be deceiving. Eager to see what was inside I wasted no time with delicately pulling off the paper to save for later and just ripped off it off in one go.

"It's not much…" Harry began nervously, watching my expression as I opened the lid and stared down at my gift.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, my eyes widening as I noticed the details. I was right, it was a necklace, and it had my name on it in shining gold letters. It was jewelled, and was the colours of Gryffindor, with my name in the centre of the lion crest, it was not too big, not too small it was perfect.

"Someone suggested me getting you one with my name on but that would be…" Harry hesitated for a moment seemingly unsure of how to word it, probably just in case I thought that a necklace with 'Harry' on it was something I would have loved.

"Ridiculous." I said smiling down at my necklace.

"Exactly." Harry said, smiling at me, as I picked up the necklace, handed it to Harry, turned around and pushed my hair back.

"I love it." I whispered as Harry quickly put on my necklace, then I turned around to face him and kissed him deeply before a knock behind us interrupted us.

"What?" I moaned, as I turned around and faced the door. It opened up straight away, seemingly my word was invitation enough there was no longer a need to knock.

"You better come down, its well, its breakfast time." George said giving us a fleeting smile before noting at how close we were and adding, "Glad I knocked."

"Merry Christmas George." Harry said smiling and blushing at the same time before exchanging a look with me and then walking past George, making his way downstairs, leaving George and I alone.

**George's POV:**

It was so good to see Harry smiling, to see Ginny happy. As long as I had known Harry I had seen the effect the past few years had on him, all the lost, all the grief, each year his burden growing heavier, and now that had stopped growing it could finally begin to slowly disappear. I might have threatened him in the event he broke Ginny's heart, but she had shown us all that she was more than capable of handling herself.

I would be more afraid for him if he hurt her than what the hurt would do to her. But hopefully I wouldn't ever have to deal with that, Ginny and Harry seemed like they would last forever, however long forever lasted these days.

"Merry Christmas George." Ginny said as she wrapped her arms my neck and hugged me, I could feel her smile against me, she was so much happier these days, it was so good to see. For months, no one really smiled, and only briefly, for a single second until they remembered why it felt weird to wear a smile.

"Merry Christmas Sis." I whispered as I hugged her back and then pulled away grinning at her.

"Any trouble planned for today?" Ginny asked me as she touched her necklace with her fingers, fiddling with it as she always did with jewellery.

"Of course." I smiled at her, what else is Christmas for, you can't have celebrations without a little mayhem.

"Isn't there always. Need a hand?" Ginny grinned at me, but a sadness was in her eyes, as she thought of me making trouble on my own.

"Ron's my co-conspirator now, but we would love a hand after dinner, don't want to ruin Mum's work so we'll wait till after we've eaten." I replied, watching the air of sadness leave her and her smile return to its former glory, lighting her face up.

"Does Hermione approve?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow, she looked a bit upset that she wasn't informed of this earlier, but she was at school, and then glued to Harry's mouth for her the past few days of being home.

"Wouldn't know, doubt he's told her." I replied, pushing the imagine of Harry and Ginny kissing out of my mind, I saw it enough for my liking, I didn't need to recall it in my mind on the rare occasion they weren't.

"Why?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow further.

"It's a surprise for a reason."

"My lips are sealed." Ginny said as she turned away from me, gave me one last smile and bounded down the stairs, I doubt Harry and her will be separated much of today, just enough separated to keep Mum calm I'll bet, didn't appreciate their pda the other night, can't say I blame her.

I missed Fred, especially today but today needed to be happy, it had to be cheerful. So for today I had to push all the bad memories out of my brain, ignore all the hurt and the anger and the sadness and focus of the fact it was Christmas.

Walking down the staircase I paused by the window, Ron and Hermione were outside, faces hovering inches from each other, smiling and talking. It took them long enough to get together, it's a shame that Fred never saw them as a couple, he would have loved it. He was rooting for them the entire time, he knew before I knew, granted only a few weeks but still.

Leaving them to their privacy, mainly because I was pretty sure they would start sucking face soon enough I headed towards the kitchen, following Mum's voice which was raised at someone other than me. Based on the silence on the other end I could tell it was Percy, who was somber today due to the fact about last Christmas and the Christmas before last where he was nowhere to be found, not to mention the Christmas' before that.

"Merry Christmas Mother!" I cried as I reached the bottom of the staircase and wrapped my arms around her, trying to calm her down. "You sit down, and do what you do best, boss us around." I command, flicking my wand and sending a chair towards her, gently knocking herself on her feet as it forced her to sit down.

She opened her mouth to process but I raised my wand threatening and her scowl lingered for only a moment more before transforming into a grin as she relaxed into the chair and started ordering Percy and I around the kitchen, she was obviously taking great pleasure in this.

Christmas would be good this year, for all of us. And I was determined to make it so.

**XX**

**Merry Christmas :) xx**


End file.
